Duck (Mini)
"I was just a nobody at first. Just... some random engine! But then, Gordon, and Ryan, and their worthless little pet. They had to come into my life, and ruin everything that I had worked so hard to achieve. And, to put it lightly, that kind of upset me a little bit. And the last thing I need is a little pest like you getting in my way! So... Get out of my sight!" - Duck to Alaric in Operation #800080 This page is about the antagonist, you may be looking for the Great Western engine. Duck is a main character in the Sudric Legends. He kidnapped Ryan, Gordon and Ninja Buddy before being turned into a mini and joining their group. History Most of Duck's history is unknown, at some point in his life, he established Meliorem and set up a laboratory in Russia. Role in plot The Great Filler Race Duck watched the race held on Sodor and became very curious about Ninja Buddy. Unwanted Guests Arc Duck sent a message to Ryan, Gordon and Ninja Buddy telling them to meet him at the container yards at night. When the trio arrived, Duck was nowhere to be found. He used a fake lemonade tanker to trap and knock out the group and then he took them back to his lair. When Gordon and Ryan woke up the next day, Duck revealed himself to them and presented Ninja Buddy, who was caged. Duck offered anything in exchange for the Mini, but Ryan turned the offer down and destroyed Duck's facility. The latter caught up to him and was shot by Ryan and the Mini Cannon, but he survived without a scratch. The two were about to break into a sword fight, but Gordon found a compromise. They sent Duck to The Magic Railroad where he could find as many Minis as he wanted, and after many misadventures, he did. The Gaurdian presented him with the Mini Sanctuary and let him take the Minis to Sodor as Duck confirmed that they wouldn't die after a month. He almost succeeded, but he was touched by an infected Mini. Duck returned to Gordon and Ryan, now in a new form. He became the thing he desired the most: a Mini. Duck is later seen moving some trucks around with Ninja Buddy, they are then tackled by the Culdee Fell engines, Duck then gets a truck dropped on top of him and Patrick takes his hat. Later, when the mountain engines are causing chaos again, Duck pulls out a knife and threatens to stab anyone who comes close to him, with Ernest proclaiming that he's not scared of him. TBA Personality Duck is a very curious and twisted engine. He kidnapped Ninja Buddy to learn more about him and held him for ransom, threatening to have his forces kill Gordon and Ryan. Duck is also shown to have a lighter side, as he did make an effort to listen to Gordon and agree to his compromise. In the end, Duck was just curious about Minis, but he got a lot more than he bargained for, this only angered him more. He hasn't learned his lesson and appears to have other plans in mind. More TBA Abilities *'Duck: Super Charged Mode' - When activated, Duck is surrounded by dark red lightning, his teeth become jagged, his sclera turn black and his pupils gain glowing red irises. His overall power is increased significantly and he also gains access to new abilities. **'Radiant Entrapment' - Duck surrounds his target with red lighting as they are engulfed by a bright white light, said target is then left immobilised as they are struck with a barrage of lightning strikes. *'Transformation' - Since becoming a mini, Duck seems to have gained the ability to change his appearance. It is currently unknown what his full capabilities are, though he has been shown to increase his size slightly. *'Durability' - Duck is very strong, as he took an explosion from the Mini Cannon and survived without a scratch. Equipment *'Flame Sword' - Duck wields a magic sword. It has a grey hilt and has a blue flame coming out of it. *'Top Hat' - Duck wears a top hat. He does this to look classy. *'Knife' - Duck wielded a large silver knife to protect himself from the Culdee Fell engines. MagicSword.jpg|Flame Sword TopHat.jpg|Top Hat Appearances Episodes= *'The Great Filler Race' (cameo) *'Unwanted Guests Arc' - The Twat in the Hat, Fifty Shades of Purple and Operation #800080 *'South Eastern Railway Arc' - Ryan's New Friend |-|Web Videos= *'Change' (cameo) Battles Unwanted Guests Arc *Ryan vs. Duck: Interrupted *Duck vs. Alaric: Win Trivia *He has no connection to Duck despite sharing the same name and a similar appearance. *In the original Skype stories, Duck in mini form was represented by an Ertl Duck, this was due to there being no mini Duck model, one was eventually released in 2016. Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:The Sudric Legends (Group) Category:Meliorem Members Category:Antagonists Category:Minis Category:Males Category:Pages that need editing